fireemblemfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Semajdraehs
Hi Semajdraehs -- wir freuen uns, dass Fire Emblem Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Ich hinterlasse das erste mal etwas auf einer Diskussionsseite, ich hoffe, ich darf hier einfach so was reinschreiben. Du hast alle meine Beiträge bearbeitet, jetzt steht unten irgendetwas in Klammern mit einem en davor. Heißt das, ich hab das da entnommen? Nachtschimmer Hallo Hallo! Ich bin Illunis und seit kurzem Mitglied bei diesem Wiki. Ich würde gerne helfen, es aufzubauen und informativer zu machen. Du bist ja anscheinend der Administrator hier, also dachte ich, ich melde mich mal kurz bei dir. Achja, was ich dich noch fragen wollte: Willst du, dass ich ein Logo für das Wiki hier erstelle? Ich könnte es ja mal versuchen und du kannst dann immer noch sagen, es gefällt dir nicht. Aber Logos können ja nur Admins hochladen. _________________________________________________________________ Okay, then I will try to write in English. :) I will try to write even more article, so that this side becomes also more informative for german users. Are you able to change the logo? I could make one, but I can't activate it myself. If you don't understand me, please ask... ^^' _________________________________________________ I haven't a lot of time, but I have tried to make a logo. I'm not sure if I like it, but you can have a look at it. If you don't like it, I can make one more :) I can change small things quite fast. Datei:Fewikialogo.jpg And I didn't know if I should give the sword a contoure too: Datei:Fewikialogo2.jpg